In the prior art, a pair of scissors have a pair of knives and a pair of handles with a crossing structure. User's palm applies a force to the scissors, but unluckily, this prior art structure can not be operated electrically. However, it is often that people must use scissors to cut hard objects, such as branches of trees or flowers. Thus, the prior art scissors will make a larger load to the worker, but this is improper to children or women or old peoples.